


Mornings are Overrated

by supernoodle



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bats are nocturnal, Breakfast, Brotherly Bonding, Family Shenanigans, Gen, Sleepiness, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernoodle/pseuds/supernoodle
Summary: It was way, way too early for Dick's ridiculously cheerful mood.





	Mornings are Overrated

“Good grief, little wing.”

Jason grumbled, rolling over and fumbling for his blanket. It was way, way too early for Dick's ridiculously cheerful mood.

The blanket whisked away, accompanied by Dick's giggle. Jason growled and grabbed a fist full of sheet, turning onto his side so that he was wrapped like a burrito in the thin material. There was a frustrated sigh from the other side of the bed.

“Must we invite him, Grayson? This slob's idea of adequate dwelling conditions is atrocious.”

The window blinds whisked up, allowing way-too-bright sunlight to shine in. Jason despaired of getting any more sleep.

“Whaddya want?” he moaned, shoulder aching from a particularly hard tumble the night before.

“I wanna spend time with my little brothers!” chirped Dick. “Dami's off school and I'm off work. Tim's ignoring me, so you two get my exclusive attention.”

Jason could feel Dick's sunny smile directed at the back of his head, but he squished his face into his pillow to block out the light and curled up tighter. Damian tt'd and huffed. The edge of the bed dipped under Dick's weight and a hand grabbed Jason's shoulder, gently shaking him.

“C'mon, little wing! Breakfast on me – we can go get pancakes.”

“Mpf,” Jason grunted.

The hand stopped shaking him. The room was still for a second.

Then fingers dug into Jason's side, skittering up his ribs. He exploded out of bed with a yelp, flailing as sheets tangled around his feet and tripped him. Dick followed, laughing and poking and tickling wherever he could find an opening. Jason squirmed, yelling for him to stop and swatting at the rascal's hands as he tried to get away.

Ten chaotic seconds later, Jason, still tangled in sheets, was sprawled on the floor halfway through the doorway of his bedroom. His mattress was hanging off its frame, dislodged by his violent exit. Dick was leaning against the wall, doubled over with laughter and holding his nose. Jason had elbowed him in the face so hard he was surprised it wasn't bleeding, but Dick looked no worse for the wear. Damian was leaning against the door frame, trying to look aloof. Jason saw his cheek twitching, though. He shook a finger at him.

“You tell anyone about this, you die,” he threatened.

The brat raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“You wish,” Damian countered.

Jason sighed and let his arm flop back down. Then he realized that his carpet really was disgusting, despite all his vacuuming. Moaning, he slowly stood up and decided that pancakes were better than whatever he had in his fridge. He shoved Damian out of his room so he could get dressed and grabbed the still-laughing Dick.

“Never again,” Jason hissed, tossing him out and slamming the door.

**Author's Note:**

> For Batfam Week day 2. Hop over to my [tumblr](https://captainsupernoodle.tumblr.com/) for more material!


End file.
